Cendrillon et la Belle au bois dormant
by Koba54
Summary: Suite (tardive) de Peau d'Âne et Barbe Bleue: Tamao, de retour au Fumbari Onsen, subit plus que jamais les avanies d'Anna. Mais il faudra bien un jour que ça change! Aura-t-elle enfin droit à une fin heureuse? Cadeau de Noël pour Realgya.


**Cendrillon et la belle au bois dormant**

_._

_Pour Realgya: Joyeux Noël! C'est un cadeau un peu étrange et ce n'est pas un TamHao! (La Belle au bois dormant n'est pas celle qu'on croit...) J'espère que ça ne te décevra pas ^^ C'est quand même un meilleur dénouement pour Tamao._

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est la propriété de M. Hiroyuki Takei et ce texte ne sortira pas de ce site._

_Cet OS fait suite à la Barbe Bleue et à Peau d'Âne. Pour qui n'a jamais lu ces deux machins, je précise que ce sont deux histoires complètement what the fuck et que je vais rester dans le même ton. _

_ Ces histoires n'ont jamais eu de suite, et comme Realgya me l'avait fait remarquer, Tamao repart toute triste et solitaire à la fin. Voici une meilleure Happy Ending. Avec Hao-sama la bonne fée en guest star_. _(Et les Hanagumi en mode méchantes sœurs/Flora, Pâquerette et Pimprenelle/petites souris dans Cendrillon.)_

_**Warning:** pour un personnage complètement OOC. Pas la peine de me jeter des tomates pourries, il se chargera lui-même de me massacrer. J'imagine. Notez aussi que cette fic est farcie de références à Disney! Et à certains épisodes du manga. Et à l'anime. Et à Shrek. M'enfin surtout à Disney._

_J'ai dit que ce n'était pas un TamHao. Mais, mais, mais... vous verrez._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

– Allez frotte, Cendrillon!

Et Tamao frottait, frottait, frottait. Elle lavait aussi, rinçait, relavait, essorait, séchait, étendait, pliait, rangeait, préparait, servait, désservait, nettoyait, allumait, éteignait, nourrissait, servait encore et relavait derrière.

Depuis qu'elle était retournée au Fumbari Onsen, son quotidien était devenu d'autant plus infernal qu'Anna la soupçonnait de plus en plus de convoiter son fiancé. Après tout, Tamao était une femme _divorcée_, désormais. Autrement dit, il ne faudrait plus compter sur sa jeunesse et son innocence pour la tenir éloignée de Yoh. Telle était la façon de penser d'Anna. Tamao lui aurait bien rétorqué qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, elle qui avait plaqué Yoh pour épouser Ren avant de le jeter lui aussi, mais elle était trop timide pour cela.

Ainsi donc, Tamao frottait. Et ce matin-là, comme tous les autres, elle rêvassait à des jours meilleurs en regardant voleter les bulles de savon. Elle fredonnait à mi-voix lorsqu'un pas impérieux la fit sursauter. Voyant Anna arriver, elle se mit à lessiver le plancher de plus belle.

– Tamao.

– Hmm? fit cette dernière d'un ton faussement appliqué.

– Ce soir, Ren, Jeanne, Horo Horo, Pirika et Chocolove nous font l'honneur de venir nous voir. Jeanne amène une partie de sa famille. Il faudra organiser une grande fête pour les accueillir. Quand tu auras fini, voici la liste des courses. Ryû est en congé, il ne revient que ce soir, c'est donc toi qui te chargeras du repas.

Derrière Anna, arrivèrent alors Canna et Mathilda, toutes deux revenues au Fumbari depuis qu'on les avait ressuscitées. Marion était là aussi, mais en retrait, comme toujours.

– N'oubliez pas de sortir vos plus beaux habits, décréta Anna, il y va de l'honneur de notre maison.

– Bien entendu! s'écrièrent les trois filles.

– Anna-san, souffla Tamao. Je pourrai y assister?

Anna lui jeta un regard aigu.

– Parce que tu comptais rester dans ta chambre comme une malpolie? Bien sûr que tu y assisteras!

Les trois Hanagumi rirent joyeusement.

– Assure-toi seulement que tout soit prêt pour la fête, grommela Anna avant de s'en aller.

Elle n'avait que trois minutes de pub avant la reprise d'_Amour, Destin et Verrues plantaires_!

.

Restée seule avec les trois petites sorcières, Tamao les écouta s'enthousiasmer:

– Je mettrai mon vert à paupières et mon collier d'araignées!

– Moi, mes boucles d'oreille zombies et mon pantalon de l'armée!

– Et Mari mettra sa robe à tête de mort et sa kalachnikov!

Tamao soupira.

– Et moi, je n'ai pas de jolis vêtements.

Elle aurait bien piqué ceux de Jeanne, tiens!

Les trois filles la regardèrent, stupéfaites.

– Mais Tamao, ce n'est pas grave! On va t'en prêter!

– Vraiment?

– Ben oui, débile, tu nous prends pour qui? Pour Javotte et Anastasie?

– Bon, passe nous voir dans deux heures, on a une pause. Là, faut qu'on retourne servir les clients.

– Et désolée de pas pouvoir t'aider, hein... Anna nous a dit qu'elle nous donnerait à manger à Zenki et Gôki si on le faisait.

– Bye, Tamao!

Restée seule, Tamao se sentit brusquement abattue. Anna ne la maltraitait que par jalousie: elle s'assurait juste qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez de temps libre pour séduire Yoh. Les Hanagumi n'y étaient pour rien, mais elle aurait aimé qu'elles prennent un peu plus sa défense, de temps en temps. Si tout le monde protestait, Tamao était sûre qu'Anna serait obligée de changer.

Et puis, songeant à nouveau à tout ce qui lui restait à faire, elle se remit à frotter de plus belle.

.

Lorsqu'elle eut tout lavé, rangé, décoré l'Onsen, fait les courses, sué comme un bœuf en les ramenant sur son dos et commencé à préparer un délicieux repas, elle alla frapper toute joyeuse à la chambre des trois sorcières.

– Aïe, Tamao, c'est dommage, il ne nous reste plus grand-chose... attends, on va s'occuper de toi.

Canna, Mathilda et Marion se concertèrent avant de la faire entrer:

– C'était sûr qu'Anna allait la faire travailler jusqu'à ce soir... et qu'elle n'allait jamais être prête.

– C'est affreux! Pauvre Tamao...

– Pas grave, on va l'aider! C'est pas sorcier d'être couturière!

Les trois filles accueillirent Tamao et sortirent monts et merveilles de leurs armoires: armes, bijoux, costumes, animaux empaillés, jeux, colifichets, potions magiques, poupées vaudous, bigoudis, pinces à épiler et lisseurs aux allures d'instruments de torture, grenouilles séchées et trucs non identifiés. Mais les trois filles avaient des goûts si différents qu'elles n'arrivèrent pas à s'accorder sur les accessoires nécessaires à Tamao.

– Du rose sur les paupières!

– Moi, je préfère le bleu!

– Rose!

– Bleu!

– Rose!

– Bleu!

– Et pourquoi pas vert... suggéra Marion.

– NAN!

Finalement, Tamao se trouva affublée d'une robe noire trop longue, décorée d'étoiles argentées, d'une coiffe médiévale grise brodée de petites chauve-souris roses, de foulards multicolores qui allaient du orange au violet à paillettes, de bagouses en or dignes d'un chanteur de hip hop, d'un maquillage arc-en-ciel qui lui faisait les yeux rose-bleu, les lèvres rouges, les joues violettes, les cils en pattes d'araignée et les ongles vert et marrons, de mitaines à résilles, de boucles d'oreille en forme d'intestins, d'une cartouchière qui devait provenir d'un costume de Chewbacca et de chaussures plate-forme, dont les talons compensés en plastique transparent contenaient de faux globes oculaires (enfin, elle supposait...) qui faisaient _flotch flotch_ quand elle marchait.

– TADAAA!

– Tu es superbe!

– Ravissante!

– Pas mal.

Tamao alla se regarder dans le miroir.

– Euh...

Elle n'osa pas dire le fond de sa pensée mais remercia chaleureusement les trois sorcières. Ensuite, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se débarrasser de tout ce fratras. Elle n'arrivait même pas à marcher! Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été métamorphosée en sapin de Noël!

Parvenue jusqu'à chez elle, elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe qui se déchira et s'étala par terre comme une crêpe. Alors, la pression de la journée lui tomba dessus comme un coup de massue: elle se mit à pleurer.

.

Elle pleurait de fatigue lorsque, soudain, une lumière rougeoyante illumina la pièce. Relevant la tête, elle vit qu'une silhouette orangée se dessinait dans l'embrasure de sa fenêtre. L'apparition se précisa et tout à coup, juste à côté d'elle, se matérialisa... Hao-sama la bonne fée!

– Aaaah! s'écria Tamao, qui êtes-vous?

Cette créature ressemblait à Yoh comme deux gouttes d'eau!

– Du calme, mon trésor, je suis ta marraine, Hao-sama! Une larme seule tombée de tes yeux peut me faire venir! Allons, allons, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider!

Et l'étrange fée se mit à chanter et à agiter les bras en cadence. Bientôt, des animaux entrèrent, les meubles bougèrent, ses vêtements aussi, et tous entamèrent une ronde endiablée autour de Tamao, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci hurle:

– STOP!

Boum, l'enchantement cessa.

– Du calme, bon alors, Hao-sama... vous... vous n'êtes pas la marraine de Jeanne, d'abord? Et sa belle, enfin son beau-père... euh... enfin le nouveau conjoint du roi Rakist?

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle avait affaire à un homme ou à une femme.

– Ah si, si, mais ça n'a rien à voir, on peut avoir plusieurs filleuls, hein! Sauf que l'année de votre naissance à toutes les deux, il y a eu une grève sauvage, un bordel pas possible dans le royaume des fées, et euh... bref, nous nous égarons. Donc, ma chère petite, pourquoi pleurais-tu si fort?

La fée semblait si gentille, quoiqu'un peu folle, et elle avait l'air si doux, si proche de Yoh, que Tamao explosa pour la première fois de toute sa vie:

– Parce que je suis fatiguée, que je travaille tout le temps, parce que c'est la fête ce soir et que je dois y être, mais je n'ai rien à me mettre, parce que de toute façon, je suis trop timide pour parler en public, et qu'en plus, Ryû est en congé, donc comme par hasard, qui va se charger de servir, débarrasser et faire la vaisselle, hein? Moi! Et en plus de ça, Yoh ne m'aime pas, Ren ne m'aime pas, Horo Horo ne m'aime pas, personne ne m'aime et c'est pas juste et en plus, je n'ai pas le temps de rencontrer des gens, de papoter, de fréquenter des garçons, parce que j'ai toujours TROP de travail! Et de toute façon, j'ai HORREUR de faire le ménage, j'aurais voulu être grande, forte et super puissante pour décimer des Jibakurei, mais je suis juste une pauvre ascète faiblarde et trop nulle pour faire autre chose que repasser des chemises!

Et elle fondit à nouveau en larmes.

– Hum, effectivement, ça fait beaucoup, reconnut Hao-sama. Bon. Pour te rendre forte, j'ai pas grand-chose qui pourrait t'aider, mais question fringues, fête et corvées, je peux t'aider!

Tamao renifla.

– Vraiment?

– Pas compliqué, attends. Pour commencer, il va falloir enlever cette défroque et cette bouillie que tu as sur le visage. Ah la la, question style, y a du boulot, heureusement que je passais dans le coin!

– Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis habillée...

– Ah bon? Ce sont des grandes sœurs jalouses qui t'ont relookée?

– Non, sourit Tamao, plutôt trois bonnes fées un peu maladroites.

– Maladroites, oui, c'est une évidence, grommela Hao-sama avec une pointe de jalousie (C'était _lui_ la bonne fée, la seule et unique, _nan mais!_). Allez hop, déshabille-toi.

– Co-comment?

– Si tu préfères, je m'en charge, mais la dernière fois que j'ai relooké quelqu'un comme ça, elle n'était pas très contente et je me suis pris une baffe, alors...

Tamao rougit et commença à ôter ses pendeloques. La situation était d'autant plus gênante qu'Hao-sama ressemblait terriblement, atrocement à Yoh. Ah la la, le jour où Yoh-sama lui dirait "Déshabille-toi", elle... euh. Hum hum, mieux valait s'arrêter là. Tamao retira tout, ne gardant qu'une culotte en coton et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Parfaaait, chantonna la fée d'un ton professionnel. Alors, voyons ce qui te siérait le mieux.

Et aussitôt, Tamao se trouva vêtue d'un kimono pâle brodé de hérons roses et or, d'un obi noir et de chaussures laquées. Sa tête s'alourdit comme Hao-sama ajoutait ici et là quelques ornements dans sa chevelure et elle sentit sa peau blanchir et son visage se couvrir d'un maquillage digne d'une geisha. Elle croisa son reflet dans un miroir et ne se reconnut pas. C'était elle, cette créature de rêve?

– Merci, souffla Tamao, merci... mais...

– Eh bien quoi, "mais"?

– Eh bien... je suis censée servir à table et faire la vaisselle... Comment vais-je faire dans cette tenue? Elle n'est pas faite pour ça... Je risque de l'abimer...

– Ah oui, reconnut la fée. J'avais oublié ce détail. Très bien, voilà quelque chose qui devrait te convenir davantage...

Et hop, le kimono de princesse disparut pour faire place à une jupette plissée d'écolière, des chaussures plates et une chemise blanche soyeuse. Hao-sama libéra sa chevelure et lui fit une coupe moderne et simple. Puis, un poids se manifesta à sa taille. Baissant les yeux, Tamao vit que la fée lui avait fait présent d'un katana rutilant au fourreau noir.

– Pour décimer les Jibakurei, au cas où, décréta la fée avec un clin d'œil.

Tamao remercia vivement la bonne fée pour ses dons. Hao se contenta d'un geste de grand seigneur: "ça n'était rien, voyons! Au moins, j'ai pas à te faire un attelage, comme pour d'autres!", mais lui recommanda la prudence:

– Si tu veux pécho, fais en sorte que ça soit avant minuit! Passée cette heure, tu te retrouveras comme avant et ce sera moins sexy, alors...

– Minuit? Pourquoi?

– Chais pas. C'est comme ça. Pour obtenir un rabais, faut faire tout un tas de paperasses, demander une autorisation au conseil supérieur des fées pour "situation exceptionnelle", et c'est la merde, je te le dis. Alors... suis mon conseil et débrouille-toi pour rentrer chez toi avant minuit.

Tamao hocha la tête, sûre que ça ne poserait aucun problème.

Comme la fée avait à cœur de bien faire les choses et que Tamao était en retard, avec tous ces changements de tenue, Hao-sama décida d'user de sa magie pour la téléporter directement à la porte de la grande salle où avait lieu la fête. Elle traça quelques signes dans l'air et Tamao vit les contours de sa chambre s'estomper peu à peu. Une seconde plus tard, elle était aspirée dans un tunnel rempli de lumière et tout disparut. Elle était partie.

.

L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva dans la cour pavée d'un immense château. Le lieu paraissait abandonné: il n'y avait personne. Seules la poussière et les ronces peuplaient cet endroit. Des tiges épineuses et garnies de roses avaient envahi les dalles, les linteaux des portes, le puits, les murs et même les toits.

Tout cela était très beau. Mais en attendant, elle avait perdu sa marraine Hao-sama et cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au Fumbari Onsen! _C'est louche_, pensa Tamao. Et elle décida de partir en exploration.

.

Un peu plus loin, Hao-sama époussetait ses vêtements et jetait des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Pardon de lui. Enfin bref. Ces satanées techniques de téléportation n'étaient décidément pas au point! En tout cas, ce château à douves et à mâchicoulis, ça faisait pas trop japonais. Il y avait un problème quelque part.

– Tamao? Où es-tu?

Ah zut, voilà qu'en plus sa petite protégée avait disparu!

.

Tamao monta sur les remparts et vit que les ronces provenaient d'une forêt si épaisse qu'elle dissimulait toute vue et si haute qu'elle semblait toucher le ciel. Mieux valait donc explorer le château. Celui-ci était aussi magnifique que l'extérieur le promettait. Contrairement à la cour, Tamao y rencontra des gens. Mais ceux-ci étaient profondément endormis, assis sur les banquettes, aux fenêtres, debout ou même en plein travail! Tous semblaient avoir été figé sur place au beau milieu de leurs activités et tous étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

En marchant, Tamao entendit soudain qu'on l'appelait. C'était Hao-sama. Mais elle n'avait plus envie de lui répondre. Son instinct la poussait tout droit vers ce petit escalier en colimaçon qu'elle venait de découvrir et qui, elle en était sûre, menait à quelque chose d'intéressant. Tamao s'y engagea, sans écouter les cris de la bonne fée. Elle monta, monta, monta et parvint à une chambre richement meublée. En son centre, trônait un lit, et sur ce lit, un jeune homme était endormi.

Il était d'une très grande beauté. Sa taille était haute quoique fine, son visage était juvénile et sa chevelure soyeuse. La poussière ne l'avait pas atteint, contrairement à ses gens, et il dormait si profondément que l'on ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever. Tamao le regarda longtemps, intriguée autant qu'émerveillée. Soudain, elle entendit des pas résonner derrière elle. Quelqu'un montait. Sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha du jeune homme et posa une main sur la sienne. Elle sursauta: sa main était chaude. C'est alors qu'Hao-sama surgit de l'escalier:

– Raaah fichus châteaux ensorcellés! Ce serait plus cool si on pouvait se téléporter... Tu m'en as donné du mal, fillette, dis donc...!

Puis la fée vit Tamao penchée sur le jeune homme endormi...

– STOP!

– Ben quoi? protesta Tamao, rouge comme une tomate.

– Comment "ben quoi"? Et ta fête, tu l'as oubliée? Allez, hop, on repart!

– Mais... pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici, à la base?

– Je me suis trompé de contes de fées! Demi-tour!

Et il fit quelques gestes en l'air...

– Attendez! s'écria Tamao, qui aurait bien contemplé les traits du jeune homme endormi plus longtemps. Att...

Mais trop tard: le château en ruines s'évanouit. Elle se retrouva au Fumbari Onsen, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait existé.

.

oOo

.

La fête fut à la hauteur de ses rêves. Le dîner se déroula parfaitement, Anna ne fit aucune réflexion, ce qui signifiait que tout était parfait. Les trois Hanagumi furent surprises de la voir dans cette tenue, mais admirent que cela lui allait mieux. Ryû vanta sa cuisine. Ren, son ex-mari, lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de bonjour et passa le reste de la soirée à l'éviter (tout comme les trois quarts de l'assemblée féminine présente. L'affaire "Barbe Bleue" n'avait pas tout à fait été à son honneur). Jeanne en revanche, se montra adorable. C'était une de ses plus grandes qualités: sa vengeance pouvait être terrible, mais son pardon, une fois accordé, était définitif. Enfin, le clou de la soirée fut le moment où Yoh prit Tamao à part pour la féliciter d'avoir tout préparé et organisé. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes!

Eh bien, pas tout à fait. Quelque chose manquait.

Toute la soirée, Tamao fut ailleurs: elle pensait au jeune homme endormi dans son château envahi de roses.

.

Le dîner fut achevé bien avant minuit: Yoh et Anna étaient des couche-tôt. Enfin, Anna surtout. Aussi, Tamao avait-elle complètement oublié la consigne de Hao-sama lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle.

La bonne fée l'attendait justement dans la pièce.

– AH! Vous... vous m'avez fait peur! s'écria Tamao.

– Désolé... je voulais juste savoir comment ça s'était passé!

– Euh bien, très bien, pourquoi?

– T'occupe! C'est pour le département commercial! Tiens, si tu as le temps, j'ai un formulaire de satisfaction à te faire remplir... S'il y a eu le moindre problème, tu peux joindre le SAV au numéro tout en bas, et...

Tamao se passa une main sur le visage. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû boire cette dernière tasse de saké!

– … je dis ça, je dis ça, mais bon on les connaît, hein, tous les ans, ils nous font le même coup, c'est toujours les mêmes qui bossent et qui trinquent... euh bref, tout s'est passé comme tu le voulais?

Tamao hocha la tête un peu sonnée. L'image du bel endormi lui revint soudain en mémoire.

– Eh bien...

– Ah. Je sens comme un regret.

– Hao-sama, quel était ce monde où vous m'avez emmenée, tout à l'heure? Avec le château, les roses...

La fée se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Evidemment. Ah la la, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me trompe? Ce n'était pas ton histoire à la base!

– Ah euh ben... désolée...

– Tu pouvais pas te contenter des mecs qui étaient présents ce soir?

– Le seul homme qui m'intéresse c'est Yoh... Et il est pris! Je n'ai aucune chance. Que puis-je faire de plus? Me débarrasser d'Anna? Jamais je ne ferai ça. Tenter ma chance avec un de ses amis? Déjà fait, et ça n'a pas été concluant. Si encore il avait...

Tamao se tut. Juste à temps. Elle allait dire "Si encore il avait un frère jumeau". Elle rougit en se souvenant que Hao-sama était désormais marié (marié? Mariée? Rah, qu'est-ce que c'était pénible cette ambiguïté! Maudite soit la langue française!) au roi Rakist.

La bonne fée eut un sourire en coin:

– Si tu as une autre idée en tête, petite, vas-y, au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

– Je n'ai pas d'idée.

– Menteuse. Ce n'est pas le château et les roses que tu as envie de revoir, hein? C'est plutôt le beau gosse qu'il y a dedans!

– Hein? Mais-mais-mais bien sûr que non...

– Je suppose que tu vas y penser toute la nuit, toute la journée de demain et que le souvenir de cet endroit te hantera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours?

– Non! Je vous assure...!

– Il est inutile de mentir avec moi, petite fille, coupa la fée.

A ces mots, son regard rougeoya. L'espace d'une seconde, Tamao devina une toute autre personne sous le masque déluré qu'affichait la fée. Un être sombre, à la puissance incommensurable. Elle frissonna. Jamais Hao-sama n'avait paru aussi différent de Yoh. Et en même temps, jamais il ne lui avait autant ressemblé.

– Et si je t'y emmenais? suggéra Hao-sama avec un sourire amusé.

Le cœur de Tamao s'accéléra. Elle réalisa que c'était ce qu'elle avait espéré toute la soirée. Hao-sama poussa un profond soupir.

– Bon, prépare-toi, on y retourne! Mais attention, souviens-toi, la règle des douze coups de minuit fonctionne aussi. Si tu dépasses l'heure, tant pis pour toi! Alors, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, arrange-toi pour avoir fini tout ce que tu avais à faire avant, compris? Allez, c'est parti!

.

De retour au château endormi, Tamao eut immédiatement le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'observait.

Elle traversa la première cour sur ses gardes, Hao-sama à ses côtés.

– Je sens quelque chose de louche, marmottait la fée.

– Moi aussi.

– Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaaaaaaaah...

Tout au fond de la cour, une silhouette immense venait de se matérialiser. Immense et menaçante, avec des crocs, des épines, un marteau gigantesque. Et une vilaine petite moustache sur laquelle Horo Horo aurait sans doute pu disserter pendant des heures.

– Aha, fit Hao-sama, alors ça, c'est pas cool.

– Hao-sama, quelle est cette horrible créature?

– Eh bien ça, ma chère enfant, c'est le grand diable.

– Le grand diable? Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? On n'est pas en enfer, si?

– En principe non, mais il est possible que quelqu'un l'ait amené ici. Et du coup, je pense que si tu veux retrouver ton prince-marmotte, il va falloir le vaincre!

– Le... le... vaincre? Le diable?

– Toi, t'as jamais joué aux jeux vidéo, hein...

– Quel rapport?

– Oublie ça, ma petite. Pour ta culture, ça s'appelle un boss final. Bon ben apparemment, il ne sera pas là que pour décorer, ton sabre!

Tamao se souvint qu'elle était armée. Elle l'empoigna et tira la lame de son fourreau.

– Au fait, précisa la fée, il faut que je te dise: c'est pas de la gnognotte, ce que je t'ai donné, c'est le sabre de la vérité! Avec ça, tu dois pouvoir le battre en un coup! Ou deux, peut-être... En principe il y avait un bouclier offert avec, mais tu comprends, avec les restrictions budgétaires...

– Euh mais...

– Vise le cœur, ma petite Tam, ça marchera! En attendant je vais me mettre euh... à couvert!

– QUOI? Vous allez pas me laissez seule! Comment je fais moi?!

– Bon écoute, fillette, soupira Hao-sama. Je ne te trouve pas très positive. Prends ta vie en main, un peu! C'est un conte de fées _moderne_, ici!

Et il se tira en un éclair, dans un bruit de fusée.

.

Tamao se plaça face au diable, en garde. Celui-ci la regarda avec étonnement, puis leva son marteau. Et l'abattit sur elle. La jeune fille resta bouche bée pendant deux secondes face à la taille de l'arme monstrueuse et l'évita juste à temps.

Elle se releva souplement: les heures passées avec son maître à méditer et à apprendre les postures du yoga avaient porté leurs fruits. Enfin. Ce fut sans doute cet entraîment qui lui permit d'éviter chacun des coups portés par le diable.

Après avoir échappé six fois de suite au marteau broyeur d'âmes, Tamao comprit qu'il lui faudrait bien répliquer, à un moment où à un autre. L'ennui, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais tenu un sabre de sa vie... Elle s'efforça néanmoins d'imiter la posture que prenait toujours Yoh lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer. Alors, avec un sourire, elle pensa "A la manière d'Amidamaru".

Emplie de la chaleur des souvenirs de ses amis, elle s'élança. La magie du sabre fit le reste.

Elle sentit que son saut la portait très haut dans les airs. Le diable écarquilla les yeux d'un air stupide et voulut lever son marteau. Mais Tamao fut plus rapide.

Sabre en avant, elle fondit sur le monstre avec un cri de guerre. Quiconque aurait assisté à cette scène aurait eu l'impression de voir une fourmi armée d'un cure-dent attaquer une montagne. Pourtant, cela fonctionna. La lame entra tout droit dans le cœur du diable et s'y enfonça aussi simplement que dans une motte de beurre. Il y eut un choc et Tamao fut projetée en arrière.

Alors, l'univers explosa.

.

La jeune fille se redressa et passa une main sur ses reins douloureux. Elle avait atteri sur les dalles de la cour, pas dans les ronces, mais en fait, elle se demandait si ça valait vraiment mieux. Une fois debout, elle vit que le diable avait disparu.

Seul restait son sabre, qui étincelait, fiché entre deux pierres.

.

Tamao avait eu peur que l'auteur ne lui fasse jouer, en plus de tout cela, un remake de _Merlin l'Enchanteur_ ou de la légende d'Excalibur (ce qui aurait été pénible, parce qu'avec la matière de Bretagne en plus, ce conte risquait de s'éterniser), mais heureusement, l'auteur accepta de la laisser avoir sa fin heureuse, ou presque, et fit en sorte qu'elle puisse retirer la lame de la pierre sans problème.

Tous ses soucis réglés, pour l'instant, Tamao parcourut rapidement les couloirs et les escaliers à la recherche de la chambre où dormait le jeune homme. C'était quand même un peu pour ça qu'elle était venue. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle vint s'agenouiller à ses pieds et le contempla.

Son visage paraissait paisible. Pourtant, par moments, un soupçon d'angoisse passait sur ses traits, comme s'il était plongé dans un cauchemar angoissant. Tamao se demanda à quel combat intérieur il se livrait dans son sommeil.

Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, puis se demanda: Et maintenant?

Que fallait-il faire? Le regarder dormir et s'en aller? Le secouer pour le réveiller?

Quelle cruche! pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Evidemment qu'elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire!

Aguerrie par son combat, soudain emplie d'une assurance inacoutumée, Tamao se pencha sur le jeune homme endormi et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

.

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien. Puis, soudain, un courant d'air chaud traversa la jeune fille et souleva sa chevelure. Lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser, elle vit le souffle revenir lentement au bel endormi et recula, surprise.

Eh bien voilà, ça avait marché.

Les couleurs revinrent aux joues du garçon. Ses paupières battirent et révélèrent d'étonnant yeux verts, qui se posèrent sur elle avec étonnement, puis avec douceur.

– Bonjour... Qui... qui êtes-vous?

Au son de sa voix, la mémoire de Tamao lui revint et elle le reconnut.

– Lyserg?

– Vous connaissez mon nom?

– Bien sûr! Mais... que s'est-il passé?

– Une créature maléfique s'est emparée de moi. Le grand diable. Je l'ai combattu mais j'ai échoué contre lui. Mes doutes et mes tourments m'ont empêché de le vaincre. Il m'a plongé dans un profond sommeil et m'a abandonné dans ce château. Avant cela, il m'avait fait comprendre qu'aucun de mes amis ne se souviendrait de moi tant que je dormirais. Personne n'était censé pouvoir me délivrer... Mais vous êtes venue...

Tamao comprit alors pourquoi elle n'avait reconnu Lyserg qu'après l'avoir embrassé. Attendez, _elle avait embrassé Lyserg?_ Tout d'un coup, ça lui faisait bizarre. Elle sentit la rougeur envahir son visage.

– Comment m'avez-vous trouvé?

Tamao ne voulut pas lui dire que c'était à cause d'une bourde de sa marraine la bonne fée.

– Cela a-t-il de l'importance?

Tiens, mais au fait, pourquoi la vouvoyait-il?

– Non, en effet. Quel est votre nom?

Elle voulut lui répondre quand ses yeux tombèrent sur sa jupe. Une mèche de ses cheveux allongés par la magie carressa ses joues. Elle comprit. Lyserg ne l'avait jamais connue autrement que sous ses dehors d'ascète et de servante. Il ne la reconnaissait pas.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle dit:

– Je m'appelle Tamara.

.

Lyserg et Tamao parlèrent longtemps. Pas un instant, le jeune homme ne parut soupçonner sa réelle identité. Ne prends pas cet air étonné, ô lecteur sceptique, je te rappelle que nous sommes dans un contes de fées. Et dans les contes, comme à Hollywood, il suffit au héros de changer de coupe pour être parfaitement méconnaissable.

Sous son nouveau costume, la jeune fille avait l'impression de faire peau neuve et d'avoir revêtu une nouvelle personnalité. Elle n'avait pas peur de le regarder dans les yeux, de lui parler franchement, elle avait perdu sa timidité maladive. Elle se sentait plus assurée, plus forte. Et ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

Soudain, les horloges du château s'étant remises en marche, Tamao entendit sonner minuit moins le quart.

Elle se souvint qu'à minuit, l'enchantement se dissiperait. Elle reprendrait ses anciens habits, elle se sentirait à nouveau timide et gauche, Lyserg la reconnaîtrait, elle redeviendrait la petite shaman toujours dans l'ombre, la bonne copine un peu inutile, elle ne serait plus la belle et vaillante Tamara qui affrontait des démons et sauvait des princes maudits le sabre à la main. Tout serait brisé.

Cette idée lui fut insupportable. Aussi, affolée, elle se leva et s'enfuit.

Lyserg, dans son dos, protesta. Elle ne l'écouta pas.

.

Lyserg avait les jambes flageolantes à force d'être resté couché. Il venait tout de même de sortir d'un profond coma! Aussi, il n'essaya même pas de courir après la belle jeune fille qui l'avait sauvé.

Mais il remarqua qu'en s'enfuyant, elle avait perdu un morceau du kashira de son sabre, la tresse de soie qui décorait son pommeau. Son combat contre le diable avait dû fragiliser l'arme (mais nous ne dirons pas qu'Hao-sama lui avait refilé de la camelote, nooooon! Jamais, voyons). Lyserg ramassa le cordon doré et le glissa avec précaution dans une pochette qu'il avait tirée de sa poche. Il se fit alors le serment de la retrouver! Car s'il était un pauvre prince orphelin, plein de regrets, battu par ses propres démons, il était aussi le plus grand détective du monde des shamans! Et ça n'était pas pour rien!

.

Courant dans le château, Tamao ne fit pas attention aux gens qui se réveillaient, complètement groggys. Elle slaloma entre eux, sauta par-dessus les roses qui disparaissaient peu à peu et chercha sa marraine.

– Ah, Tamao, tu es là! s'écria soudain celle-ci. Alors? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais?

– Euh... oui... Mais... il est minuit! Je dois rentrer!

– T'es sûre? Tu as encore cinq minutes, tu sais...

– Je préfère maintenant!

– Comme tu voudras!

La seconde d'après, Tamao se retrouvait dans sa petite chambre, vêtue de son habituel pantalon noir et de son T-shirt blanc. Seul lui restait le sabre, qu'elle rangea avec soin dans un tissu soyeux et qu'elle cacha dans son armoire.

.

Tamao remercia une fois encore Hao-sama et reprit son ancienne vie. Elle n'osait pas demander davantage à la fée. Elle ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Elle avait peur de céder à la tentation de retourner voir Lyserg et de ne pas oser lui dire qui elle était. Son cœur se serrait à l'idée de continuer à lui mentir et tremblait à celle de lui avouer la vérité. La vérité... Ha! Et dire que c'était justement le nom de son sabre! Le hasard en avait de bonnes, des fois! A propos de ce sabre, elle se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'avait pas disparu comme le reste. De temps en temps, après son travail, elle le sortait de sa cachette pour le contempler rêveusement. Elle carressait la poignée en souvenir de son combat contre le diable et cherchait, dans le reflet que lui renvoyait la lame, le souvenir de l'apparence glorieuse que lui avait donnée Hao-sama.

.

Quelques jours passèrent. Tamao s'efforçait de travailler dur mais le regret hantait son cœur. Elle ne pensait plus à Yoh comme avant. Elle pensait désormais à Lyserg. Et la tentation de rappeler Hao-sama devenait de plus en plus grande. Comble d'ironie, depuis que le sort avait été levé, Yoh et les autres avaient retrouvé le souvenir du jeune Anglais et passaient toutes leurs journées à dire:

– Dis donc, ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu Lyserg! Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il devient?

Ryû était le pire de tous. Et chaque fois que son nom était prononcé, Tamao en avait le frisson.

Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva: Lyserg retrouva sa trace.

.

Il se pointa un beau jour, sourire aux lèvres et Tamao sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer, n'y arriva pas. Rougit. Et baissa les yeux.

– Bonjour Tamao.

– Bon...jour...

Foutue timidité. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour s'enfuir loin d'ici!

– Puis-je entrer?

– Ou-oui, bien sûr!

Après l'avoir introduit auprès d'Anna et de Yoh, Tamao courut se cacher dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Au nom de Lyserg, Ryû planta là toutes ses occupations et courut lui sauter au cou. Restée seule, Tamao fit chauffer l'eau, disposa les tasses et s'efforcer de brider ses émotions.

Elle apportait le plateau au moment où Lyserg sortait de sa poche la cordelette dorée qui ornait la poignée de son katana.

– Je recherche la personne qui pourra me montrer l'arme d'où provient ceci, décréta Lyserg. Cette personne est très chère à mon cœur.

Tamao aspira une gorgée d'air. Elle avait failli lâcher le plateau à ces mots. Voilà donc pourquoi son sabre n'avait pas disparu comme ses vêtements!

– Et mon pendule m'indique, poursuivait Lyserg, que je trouverai ce que je recherche dans cette maison.

Les mains moites Tamao déposa le plateau et commença à servir.

– C'est étrange, fit Yoh en allant chercher son Harusame. Cela doit provenir d'un katana, mais pas du mien...

– Moi, j'en ai un aussi! lança soudain Mathilda. Attends je vais le chercher.

En voyant le regard de Lyserg s'attacher sur la rouquine, comme pour chercher une ressemblance avec l'impétueuse Tamara, Tamao eut un pincement de cœur.

Après tout, cela valait peut-être mieux.

Elle se retira en silence.

.

Dans sa cuisine, Tamao commença la vaisselle. Elle songeait que Mathilda était mieux, mille fois mieux qu'elle, plus belle, plus forte, plus compatible avec Lyserg. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait eu envie de prendre la parole et de révéler son secret. De se dévoiler devant lui et d'occuper le premier rôle, pour une fois. Mais elle n'avait pas osé. Elle n'avait pas pu. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Lorsque Tamao revint pour déservir, Mathilda avait ramené son sabre. Mais celui-ci, noir et mauve, était une réplique bon marché achetée dans une boutique de souvenirs. Le cordon de soie ne s'y attachait pas.

– Ce n'est pas toi, constata Lyserg.

Mathilda haussa les épaules.

– Non, mais quelqu'un aurait pu me l'emprunter.

– Pourtant, reprit le détective, je sais que celui que je cherche se trouve ici...

Tamao serra les lèvres, refusa de le regarder. Elle ne parlerait pas.

C'est alors que deux petites voix retentirent:

– Moi je sais où on peut trouver un sabre cassé!

– Et pas besoin de lire l'avenir pour ça!

– Hé hé...

– Tu veux savoir? Tu vas devoir en payer le prix!

– Non Ponchi, on ne va pas lui demander ça, c'est un garçon, enfin!

Tamao fit volte-face. Ses fantômes, qu'elle avait un peu oubliés depuis quelques temps, se tenaient à l'embrasure de la porte. Ponchi était hilare et Conchi cachait un objet dans son dos.

Elle voulut leur faire signe de se taire, mais trop tard, Conchi produisit son sabre sous les yeux brillants de Lyserg.

– C'était dans la chambre de Tamao! s'exclama théâtralement Ponchi.

– Désolé, Tam, on a fouillé dans tes affaires...

– ...mais c'était pour ton bien!

Tamao ne songea même pas à se mettre en colère. Et lorsque Lyserg, prenant l'arme, vit que c'était bien celle qu'il cherchait, elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit:

– C'était moi.

– Je sais, sourit Lyserg en lui rendant son bien. Mais je voulais que ça soit toi qui le dises.

.

oOo

.

Lyserg et Tamao ne se marièrent pas et n'eurent pas d'enfants. Enfin, pas pour le moment. Ils étaient encore jeunes et le précédent mariage de Tamao ne s'était pas super bien terminé. Par contre, leur relation prit un nouveau tournant et le détective devint un client de plus en plus fréquent du Fumbari Onsen. Jusqu'à devenir un habitué. Jusqu'à finir par habiter dans la maison et emménager avec Tamao.

.

Celle-ci eut à cœur de régler ses problèmes avec Anna. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se répéta plusieurs fois qu'après avoir épousé Ren, vaincu un diable et délivré Lyserg d'un sommeil éternel, elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur d'une _discussion_ avec Anna.

Elle finit par confronter la tyrannique patronne du Fumbari Onsen et obtint ce qu'elle voulait: des horaires décents, pour commencer. Puis une réduction de peine, pardon, des missions qui lui étaient confiées (Lyserg fut mis à contribution pour compenser). Et enfin, chose étonnante, un sourire.

– Je suis contente de voir que tu as vaincu ta timidité, lui dit Anna. C'est une bonne chose.

En la quittant pour profiter de son premier congé depuis des mois, Tamao lui sourit en retour.

Anna avait-elle vraiment voulu la mettre à l'épreuve en la traitant comme une esclave? Toutes ces années de quasi-servitude n'avaient-elles existé que pour la faire sortir de sa coquille? Et si elle avait protesté plus tôt, aurait-elle obtenu gain de cause? La dernière phrase de l'itako semblait indiquer que oui. Mais était-ce bien honnête? Ce petit revirement n'était-il pas plutôt dû à l'arrivée de Lyserg, et au fait qu'Anna n'avait désormais plus besoin d'éloigner Tamao de Yoh en l'accablant de travail? La jeune voyante choisit de laisser cette question en suspens.

.

Un jour, pourtant, elle céda à la tentation et demanda à Yoh s'il connaissait les raisons de la froideur et de la dureté d'Anna, surtout à son égard. C'était encore une autre étape de son combat-thérapie: radieuse, elle s'aperçut qu'elle arrivait à lui parler sans trembler, bafouiller ou rougir.

– Il faut comprendre Anna, soupira Yoh. Un jour je te raconterai son histoire. On est mieux à même de la comprendre lorsqu'on connaît son passé.

– Son passé? chuchota Tamao.

– Une histoire de Belle et de Bête, sourit Yoh, ému par ses souvenirs. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça: elle arrive.

Aussitôt, Tamao prit un air très concentré et se remit au travail: si Anna la pinçait en pleine messe basse avec Yoh, ça ne lui plairait sûrement pas. Malgré son adoucissement récent, la patience de l'itako restait très limitée. Et si le lecteur me permet ce mauvais jeu de mot, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

.

FIN


End file.
